


A vacation

by NeysaG



Series: Kalevi [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear Solstheim  is lovely this time of year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter slightly longer and slightly (very slightly) more smutty. A few more chapters will follow.

Kalevi strode into the companions main hall searching for his husband. Torvar, Vilkas, and Aela were sitting around the big table eating and talking. "Vilkas, where's your brother?"

Torvar sighed "Please tell me you will make it back to your room before you jump him"

"What are you talking about? We always wait until we are back in our room"

"Or his old room." Aela commented but didn't turn from her food.

"The training grounds." Came from his brother-in-law.

"The forge." Torvar's turn it would seem.

"That end of the table where no one will eat anymore." Vilkas shuddered as he mentioned this new location.

"Vilkas'..."

"I GET IT!" Kalevi interrupted Aela, "But sex isn't on my mind right now."

That comment derailed any questions Vilkas had and caused all three Companions to turn, eyebrows raised, to stare at Kalevi.

"You always have sex on your mind love." Kalevi turned to his husband chuckling. He knew better than to argue further, he wouldn't win this argument. Considering that seeing Farkas now brought to mind a few things he wouldn't mind doing to the nord.

"Well its not on the for front right now. I wanted to know what you thought about taking a vacation."

Farkas took in the state of his husband, "You're covered in blood." and tried to check him for wounds but was waved off. "Not mine... but a vacation, what do you think?"

Farkas studied his husband. "To where?"

"Solstheim."

"Solstheim? Who asked you to go there?"

Kalevi look affronted at the insinuation he would only want to go if there was a job. Farkas however wasn't falling for it. He knew how his husbands mind worked. And Kalevi was way to excited for something as mundane as a vacation.

Sighing Kalevi finally relented "Fine, but it's not for a job. Actually I was attacked. Some dude named Malvic, Mathers, Marcus... anyways he wants me dead so I thought why not take my favorite nord and find out why."

"You're attention to details are outstanding love. But that doesn't sound like much of a vacation."

"So it's a no then?"

"Of course not. We should go find this man."

Kalevi rubbed his hands together, grinning like a loon. "Now about that sex we were discussing earlier." Three groans were heard then ignored as Kalevi herded his husband down stairs. Perhaps he did always have sex on his mind but with a man as handsome as Farkas could anyone blame him?

Other than the hand on Farkas chest Kalevi didn't touch the man any further. It wasn't a quick march since one of them was walking backwards but when Farkas hit the door at the bottom of the stairs Kalevi followed along until they were pressed together. This seemed like a great opportunity to pull the nord into a bruising kiss.

Kalevi paused a moment to catch his breath then leaned in and brought their lips together gently. They lingered against the door leisurely kissing, neither in a hurry to move things forward. Until the door swung out from behind them. Taken by surprised they stumbled backwards barely remaining upright.

"UGH not in the stairwell!" Njada covered her eyes, there was no way she needed to see either of them naked again. Kalevi burst out laughing. It was probably best to continue this in their room.

Once their door slammed behind them Kalevi turned toward Farkas pausing a moment to take in the well kissed lips and slight blush on his cheeks. Damn he was a lucky man.

Clothing came off with a quickness born from familiarity and soon they were naked entwined on the bed. Kalevi took Farkas nice and slow, teasing until he was a quivering mess begging for release. 

Later sprawled across his husbands chest Kalevi pressed his face over Farkas' heart pressing a kiss into the skin. "I love you." Arms tightened around him briefly and he felt a kiss on top his head. "And I you, love."


	2. Off to Solstheim

Captain Gjalund was easy to find once they arrived in Windhelm. The problem came when they asked him to return to Solstheim. As a matter of fact he absolutely refused. "If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore."

"What happened? Why won't you go back?"

"It's hard to explain ... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then ... The next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange going on there for a while, but after this ... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim."

"I was attacked by some cultists who came here on your ship. I need you to take me there."

"Now hold on! That wasn't my fault ... I didn't know they were going to attack anybody... I'm not going back there."

"Yes you are, you owe me. Those cultists you brought here tried to kill me."

"Alright, you have a point. Taking you back to find out who sent them is the least I can do. We'll leave immediately."

Kalevi and Farkas got comfortable as the Captain prepared to set sail. The journey itself was boring but at least the weather held. Kalevi still had problems with snow and hated being cold. Thankfully his husband was around to keep him warm.

Night was falling when they reached Raven Rock. It was time to find an inn but they were stopped at the docks by a dunmer. Adril Arano was rude and curt though Kalevi managed to calm him down some by asking about security of Ravan Rock. When they asked him about Miraak, It was a good thing Kalevi kept the note from the assassins, Adril seemed confused. The inn could wait a moment. Kalevi wanted to investigate this before it got to dark.

No one they questioned seemed to know who Miraak was. The best information they got was from Neloth who said Miraak has been dead for thousands of years. And suggested they research the ruins toward the center of the island. Even stranger was the stone being constructed. Kalevi watched as Dunmer worked on the stone. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

Kalevi didn't realize he stepped closer until he felt a hand on his arm. Farkas looked worried but Kalevi smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine love." Once he touched the stone Kalevi was trapped. It was like something was controlling his body. He could hear Neloth and Farkas but couldn't respond. He picked up a hammer to help with the construction. _This is ridiculous. The only one in charge of my body is me._ Kalevi froze and struggled for control over his body. Eventually he was able to drop the hammer. Neloth was amazed, spouting something about being willful or something. Truthfully Kalevi wasn't listening to him.

"Can we get away from this rock now?" Farkas was upset. Not that Kalevi really blamed him.

"Sorry love, of course. Lets go get a room shall we?"

They made it to the inn after a detour through the mines. Crescius needed help finding some great granddads body or some such. Kalevi thought it would distract Farkas from thinking about the stone. The frostbite spider they came across certainly did that. Granddad was indeed in the mine and they found proof that he hadn't died in a cave in. Kalevi even learned a new shout.

"Those things are everywhere. It's a wonder no one noticed them til now."

"Even if they were found its all gibberish to the rest of us love. We aren't dragonborn."

"Ha, true Farkas true. Now that his little side project is done shall we go? I don't know about you but I'm starving. How late do you think it is now? Do you think the inn has any food left?"

Farkas shook his head at his husband, not much dampened his enthusiasm. He only wished Kalevi would be more careful. "If they don't I'm sure you could persuade them to cook you something."

"You say that like no one ever tells me no."

"Whens the last time some said no to the mighty Dragonborn?"

The men were silent as they begin their ascent. Farkas enjoyed the quiet as he waited for his husband to respond. "I just don't make unreasonable requests, that's all."

Farkas was still laughing when they exited the mine.


	3. Meeting Frea

It was pushing morning by the time Kalevi and Farkas made it to the inn. There was no issues getting a room and the innkeeper was all to happy to cook them something to eat. Kalevi thought Farkas had been way to amused by that but he was to hungry to care.

They were soon in their room naked and pressed together on a small bed. It might have been big enough for two Dunmers but two Nords was a different story. Both men were to busy with grasping hands and stifled moans to notice much less care. And sleep claimed them quickly afterwards.

Farkas woke when his husband slipped from bed. Glancing out the window showed the sun still low in the sky. They had been asleep for a couple of hours, it was way to soon to be getting up. Farkas watched Kalevi get dressed before getting up himself.

"Love?" Kalevi made no response.

"Love? Where are you going?" Farkas had grabbed the other man and turned him by his shoulder. He quickly dropped his hand and took a step back. Kalevi's eyes were open but they were glazed over. When released Kalevi turned back around finished getting dressed. Something was seriously wrong.

Farkas threw on his clothes. "Shit." Kalevi was already out the door by the time he was done dressing and grabbing their packs. Thankfully they hadn't unpacked last night or rather this morning. Jogging to catch up to his lover Farkas remembered the day before with the stone. Kalevi had been unresponsive then but had snapped out of it after a few minutes. It didn't look like Kalevi was going to snap out of it this time.

Farkas talked but it didn't seem to help. Farkas then tried to hold Kalevi back. It worked for a time but the moment he let go Kalevi started walking again. And if he held on for a longer time Kalevi started to struggle and fight back. Not wishing to harm his husband Farkas let him go deciding for now it would just be best to let him go, hoping they weren't walking into some sort of trap.

Kalevi looked around him, this was not the inn. He was fully clothed with a hammer in his hand. "Thank the Gods!" A pair of arms surrounded him, holding him close. "Farkas? Where are we?" His husband explained how they got there but refused to let him go. It took a moment of reassurance that he was fine before Kalevi was allowed to move around.

"I guess we know what we are doing today. No way am I helping build whatever this is."

They talked to a Skaal shaman who was working to free her people from the influence of Miraak. Many of them were affected. She told Kalevi how her father was protecting the village and she was here to find a way to stop this. Luckily she had an amulet to protect her for the mind control. So they decided to work together to investigate the Temple.

"Why are you here?" They were taking a short break after that last batch of draugr which have been easy enough to dispatch especially with a third fighter but there was no point in rushing through and risking grave injuries.

"Hmm? Oh ahh some one tried to kill me."

"Most people wouldn't be so calm about that. Does this happen a lot?"

"I get attacked by a lot of bandits or forsworn I suppose."

"Cultist, bears, wolves, dragons" Farkas helpfully added.

"Yes those too."

"Crabs, draugrs, skeletons, spiders."

"Ok I think she gets it dear."

"Trolls." Kalevi stuck his tongue out at his husband who laughed while Frea listened in looking a little confused.

"Well all of that stuff but what adventurer doesn't. But I've only had a contract put on my life twice... that I know of. Never did take care of the Brotherhood." That last part was said more to himself.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Well of course it bothers me. I happen to like being alive. I just see no point in complaining. Much better to do something about it. And here I am, doing something." Kalevi gestured randomly about the temple.

They continued on their way after that. Frea made for good company and was a pretty good fighter so between the three of them they made short work of any draugrs and cultist in the way. Kalevi didn't much care for her nominating him to dodge the swinging axes of death in order to reach the off lever but hey he was used to it. They found a wall of dragon writing and a secret door behind the Gatekeeper who was oh so kind as to give them the key to continue on. If give actually meant ripped from his dead (again) bony fingers of course.

"Another dead end and another secret passage. Guess this Miraak dude liked his privacy. Think we are finally getting close?"

"I hope so. I've had my fill of dead people for today." Kalevi agreed with Farkas on that one.

A black book sat ominously in the middle of the room on a pedestal. It crackled with energy and it was no doubt a very bad idea to read the thing. So of course that is exactly what Kalevi did. Lots of things could have gone through his mind as he was sucked into another dimension like that was a bad idea, or perhaps I hope Farkas doesn't kill me but no. Instead it was _That's an interesting shade of green._ Admittedly this isn't his first dimension shift though his lack of worry probably wasn't healthy.

Miraak was on the other side and damn it that lightning hurt. Kalevi was hunched over on his hands and knees. The pain stopped but still he couldn't get up. Miraak was talking again but Kalevi wasn't really listening. Farkas was going to give him shit about that but why do the bad guys have to talk so much? If they wanted him to listen short and sweet was a much better way to go. He did notice that Miraak was surprised that Kalevi was a dragonborn as he was but stopped listen again when the holier than than babbling started. Kalevi was just amazed it wasn't common knowledge. Not like he hid the fact and you would think if you are going to have some one killed that's the kind of thing the assassins would need to know.

Oh goody being hit with more energy but hey not lightning. Kalevi blacked out and came to next to Farkas and Frea who started to demand what happened. Kalevi told them about seeing Miraak. Frea was worried and thought they should talk to her father Skorn claiming he would know what to do next. It seemed as good a plan as any and off they went.

They exited the back door of the temple stepping out into the snow covered ground. Kalevi froze and started slightly shivering.

"Love?" Kalevi swung his eyes to his husbands.

"I'm ok but lets hurry shall we? I don't fancy a winter camping trip." Farkas saw past Kalevi's shaky smile but said nothing as he took his husbands hand. Frea said it wasn't far and the skies looked clear. With luck it would stay that way and there would be no need to set up in a snow storm.


	4. Clean the stones, we're off to Nchardak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update moving things along. Hoping to add more soon.

The trip to the Skaal village was thankfully uneventful. The weather while chilly stayed clear and snow only started to lightly fall when the three arrived. Upon hearing of Kalevi's vision at the Temple of Miraak Storn sends the Dragonborn to Saering's Watch. Kalevi learns that Miraak learned at dragon shout long ago from that location. A couple weeks round trip brought Kalevi and Farkas to the Skaal village again only to be sent out once more. There were stones to cleanse.

The lurker fell, splashing water from around the broken stone onto Kalevi, a sword sticking out of its back. "Well that's three, only two more to go." Ripping his weapon from the lurker Farkas shakes his head at his husband, "I think we will need a vacation from our vacation." Chuckling Kalevi heads west toward the coast and the next stone. "And I will pick the next location," Farkas calls after him before following. Full blown laughter the only response.

The last stone, the Earth Stone was thankfully at Raven Rock. The guards willingly helped kill the two lurkers that spawned and the citizens thankful to return to the city. Kalevi leaned against his husband exhausted. "I say warm food, a small uncomfortable bed, and some us time before heading out to find that Nemo dude. What do you say? He can wait right? I doubt Miraak is going anywhere. I mean it's me he wants to kill and with these stones broken that will have set..."

"Love?" Farkas interrupted gently, "We will rest. No one will fault you for getting some sleep."

With a loud sign Kalevi straightened up. "Probably not but,"

"We will rest." Farkas interrupted once more, steering his husband toward the inn. His tone left no room for arguments not that Kalevi put up much of a fight. He was tired having pushed himself to destroy stones as quickly as possible, stopping only for a few hours of sleep each night. Barely waiting to catch his breathe before leaving after destroying one stone to head to the next. A relaxing night was just what was needed.

The next day found them at Tel Mithryn in search of the black books.

"So Neal,"

"Neloth."

"Right Nitya, What do you know about black books?"

Neloth sneered down at Kalevi. A feat which would have most people afraid or feeling stupid. A feat wholly unnoticed by Kalevi who was to busy poking through various items scattered around the place. "You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?"

Absentmindedly Kalevi digs into his pack and tosses something at Neloth. The item, which turns out to be a book, hits the wizard in the chest. Before he was able to gather himself to respond Kalevi who still hasn't looked at him speaks up. "I heard these things were needed to stop Miraak and I heard that you know where to find them."

"I do know where to find a black book that can help you. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind. It seems the ancient Dwemer..."

"Great Nelek, you tell me where it is and I'll go collect it."

"It isn't that simple. If it was, I would have the book already. I found their "reading room" in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there,"

Clapping his hands Kalevi spins around to look at the elf, wide grin spread across his face. Farkas barely stops a sigh from escaping. Nothing good has ever come from that look. "Lets go then Niles, day lights wasting." Kalevi hurries down magical lift to the ground floor before the other two can even move. Neloth glances at the nord. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes. You get used to it." Farkas follows after his husband but not before he hears a soft, "I was afraid of that."

"The Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of the control pedestals. Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit."

Kalevi surveyed the area around the entrance of the Dwemer ruins waiting for Neloth to unlock the front door. He was pretty sure they cleared the reavers but one can never be to careful. "Fascinating."

"The book is just inside." The two warriors quickly followed the mage inside as soon as the door was opened. The black book could been seen under the glass in the middle of the reading room with a pedestal with a button near by. But Kalevi paid little attention to it. He knew it wouldn't be as simple as pressing the button and being on their way. Nothing was every that easy. Kalevi instead focused on the other door in the room.

"So tantalizingly close... But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have the book already if it could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply-"

"Uh huh great. Can I see that cube?" Farkas hid a laugh behind a cough at the look of loathing Neloth shot his husband. Not that Kalevi even noticed as he stood inspecting the door with his hand outstretched behind him waiting for the cube. With a huff the mage pushed past and placed the cube into the pedestal himself. The door opened revealing an elevator and the trio wasted no time utilizing it.

The Great Chamber was vast and partially submerged in water. Kalevi lead the way inside, he could see two more pedestal could be seen up ahead. Farkas stopped near a control panel to wait patiently. And if he spent his time watching his husbands backside well who could blame him. Behind them both Neloth was speaking again, "In the old stories, when Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer submerged the entire, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh, sure Nords, so can I see the cube now. I found more pedestals."

With a frustrated huff Neloth stormed past the dragonborn to slam the cube into one of the pedestals. As the water receded slightly he grumbled something about needing more cubes then stalked to the control panel. He was going to explain what he was doing but figured why bother. Kalevi had already taken the cube and was heading toward the only visible door in the room. "Three more cubes are-" With a sigh Neloth glanced around and stopped talking, both warriors were gone. This is not how he thought his day was going to go when he awoke this morning. With another sigh he hurried through the door after his companions.

The first three cubes were easily found. The Dwemer spiders were thankfully metal enough not to bother Farkas. It might have helped that Kalevi handled the spiders leaving the spheres for his husband to hack through. While Neloth just shot lightning at anything that moved. They had decided to take a short break in the Great Chamber before finding the final cube.

"You will need to drain the water before we can find the next cube."

"Ya kind of figured that one Nero."

The Dwarven Centurion slammed into the ground with a loud bang, shaking dust and dirt loose. The three companions stood a moment in silence just catching their breath. That last safety measure was a bit of a surprise. Returning to the reading room and releasing the book was a bit anticlimactic all things considered. Though they were all thankful to have a moments peace to rest after that last fight.

Neloth waves Kalevi towards the book. "Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane."

A resigned sigh escapes Farkas and Kalevi reaches for the book. They both know there's no stopping him from taking a look. Once again Kalevi is sucked Apocrypha and Farkas and Neloth are left to await his return.


	5. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost the plot some where along the way but can't see it not finished. So a quick ending to call it good and on to other things.

Back in Raven Rock Kalevi laid on the small uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling. His husband, Farkas, was off getting them dinner from the innkeeper. When Farkas returned to the room Kalevi didn't stir so lost in thought as he considered the events of the last couple of days. The death of Skorn, becoming the servant of Herma-Moras, the fight with Miraak. If he wasn't used to the weird stuff happening to him by now Kalevi would have wondered if he had been drugged and dreaming.

"Enough brooding. You are worse than Vilkas."

Kalevi stirred at the sound of his husband voice. "Sorry love, and don't let Vilkas hear that. He would be mad I took his title." 

Chuckling Farkas pulled Kalevi off the bed and herded him to the table to eat. Kalevi let himself be manhandled and sat down with a sigh. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Killing Miraak? You don't think he deserved to die?" Farkas titled his head and tried to figure out where Kalevi was thinking. The Dragonborn wasn't known for having regrets over his choices and Farkas couldn't fathom why this time would be different.

"No killing that bastard doesn't bother me. I mean." Kalevi stopped to gather his thoughts. "Do you think I could have done it differently. Maybe kept Skorn alive or avoided the whole servant to the Daedric Prince thing. Still not sure what that's going to entail." The last part was said more to himself before he picked up his fork and started eating, lost in thought once more.

The sound of forks scrapping plates and eating were the only sounds in the room only broken once Farkas responded to his husbands question.

"Skorn's death isn't on you. He willing sacrificed himself to help defeat Miraak."

"I know but" Kalevi went to interrupt but Farkas just continued on.

"I know you would have prevented it if you could have. As for the servant thing, I don't think you had much of a choice in that matter either. From what you told me had happened. I also know you will ignore any tasks he gives you. Just like you ignore everything else you don't feel like doing." Kalevi stuck his tongue out at his husband and chuckling Farkas finished his thought. "You are a good man Love. And no I don't think you could have done it differently. Because if you could have you would have."

Farkas went back to finishing off his dinner as Kalevi considered what he said. Grinning Kalevi rose from the table tugging his husband along with him. At Farkas' questioning look Kalevi pushed his lover onto the bed and straddled his waist. "I think your little pearl of wisdom deserves a reward, don't you?" Before Farkas could reply he was silenced with a lingering kiss. Then talking was the last thing on either man's mind.


End file.
